brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon
Jon started to play Super Smash Bros. when he was just turning 10 years old. At that time, he had just started to move to Texas from where he lived, so he had no competition to test his mettle against. After his move, he began to admire the complexity of the game, eventually wanting to become a pro. However, after some playing of other games, such as Animal Crossing and Pokemon, he began to realize that it was mainly all for fun, not competition. Thus, he has, as of now, no mindset to become a pro at Super Smash Bros., though he enjoys playing it with friends for the sake of fun. Domain History Jon was another member recruited to the Brawl Domain by Brawl Commentator, JustJohn83. He's essentially not very social but will open up to those he gets to know more. He had been decreed by some on the site as the Brawl Domain's best Brawler, though he still thinks that this honor is better left reserved for someone else, like fellow members Kagato and MB Money. Jon had some issues that caused him to leave the Domain for a short time but after working things out with some of the members & staff he has decided to come back and do what he continues to do...Brawl with passion and continue chatting it up with all of his buddies. EX. Super Smash Bros. Mains Super Smash Bros. 64 *Jigglypuff *Link Super Smash Bros. Melee *Jigglypuff *Link *Zelda Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Ice Climbers *Kirby *Olimar Biography Jon currently lives in Conroe, Texas, near the northern part of Houston. He likes to read and play music on the violin, though he has long since quit. He is in his 2nd year of college majoring in MBA. His studies have gotten much more accumulative now, so he will not be playing games as much as he used to. Jon has 3 brothers, one of which he was born simultaneously with, thus giving him the title of Identical Twin. He has more friends online than offline, so he tries to stay in contact with his offline friends as he struggles to keep his online friends in the know, but he's happy knowing that he has friends at all. Jon enjoys playing many games from different gaming companies, including those from the Tales series, Final Fantasy franchise, Breath of Fire series, and many more. His current favorite video game character is Repede from the Xbox 360 game, Tales of Vesperia. Trivia *Jon enjoys eating things such as yogurt or fruit, so if you want to get on his good side, get at his sweet tooth. *Jon finds that every time someone hates Repede, a puppy dies. *Kirby is one of Jon's favorite characters, though he still thinks Repede outmatches him in terms of appeal. *He agrees that while the cake is a lie, it's a very tasty one, indeed. *Jon used to play Final Fantasy XI as a Tarutaru named Luso. He played on the servers Phoenix and Carbuncle, though he has quit since PlayOnline refuses to work in his favor. He currently is waiting for Final Fantasy XIV to release in the United States. *Jon used to collect cards in the trading card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh!, but he just now plays with old cards and does not buy anymore. He plays Yu-Gi-Oh! Virtual Dueling to play against others in an updated fashion, though he also plays the Nintendo DS game Yu-Gi-Oh! Stardust Accelerator World Championship 2009 for Tag Matches. *Jon frequently plays games from the SoulCalibur series, such as SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny and SoulCalibur IV. He currently mains Amy, Ivy, Sophitia and Xianghua. *As one could already notice, Jon is a huge fan of Namco Bandai's franchises and continuously waits for word on new Tales/''SoulCalibur'' games. Category:Brawlers